The Evening(Bopal)
by nacjr14
Summary: Bolin wows Opal for preparing the best date of her life.


BOPAL

 **Authors Note** : France is one of the countries I dream to travel someday.Stay strong.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I'm only a fan writing stories for this show. The Legend Of Korra is NOT mine.

Chapter 1 of 2

A fine evening is in place, the candled chandeliers eluminated the sweet serenity of the night. Violin music relinquished a romantic mood and the only thing missing was the breath taking dinner. The perfect evening Bolin had imagined and planned is taking action right before his eyes. He loved this style when it comes to a date, its like giving an impression of being formal.

After he prepared everything, it was the perfect time to pick up Opal from her home. His insides seemed to be relentlessly excited as he entered his car and started the engine, he drove with great ease, feeling the wind on his skin, thanks to the topless connvertable car he's using. The people down the sidewalk are very friendly, Bolin cannot resist putting a smile on his face and wave back at the people greeting him. They gave him goodvibes.

Soon arriving, he parked his dark green car next to a large tree, he sauntered right to his date's house and rang the doorbell. His feet were shaking and he kept checking his breath, he fixed his immaculate dark suit and smoothened his hair with his hands. Bolin's consciousness is haunting him. Before he got nervous at the last minute, Opal appeared in front of him at the door. She wore her stunning light green dress that shined so bright, it can out match fine expensive diamonds. He shook his head and regrouped himself to talk willngly to the attraction in front of him.

"So, Opal are you ready for the greatest night of your life?" Bolin asked with a beam. Her response to him was priceless, she looked him from bottom to top and was amazed of how attractive he looked. His suit and tie gave Opal butterflies on her stomach. She nodded with a warm smile.

"Nice suit." She complimented, because she can't resist giving one.

"Thanks, its hard to find one that really suits me." He replied. Opal lightly shook her head in disagreement.

"Any suit you wear, you will still look nice." Her voice melted inside Bolin's ears and made him forget about his nervousness and replaced it with love, lots and lots of love. "Are we ready to go?" She avidly asks, the excitement is clear in her voice.

"Take my hand." He uttered and extended his right hand to Opal.

That made Opal flushed her cheeks. She gladly lended her soft hand onto Bolin's and he walked her to his vehicle, he is a gentleman like she'd never seen before. Bolin sat in the car and gazed at Opal who was staring at him with an unbelievable look on her face.

"What?." He queried her, raising his thick eyebrow up with confusion. Her expression already sums it up, she's enjoying herself, Bolin thought.

"Nothing, its just that..." Opal searched the appropriate word to describe her feelings. "Wow." She sung. Bolin laughed and started the car. _He did it._

"The date hasn't even started yet and I already got your wow of the night." He said amused, sharing disbelief with her. Before they planned this date, they made a bet to see if he can make a romantic evening that will be memoriable to them. Bolin thought about it and knew he can be able to pull it off. In which case he did. "Wait till we get to our diner." He said excitedly.

Bolin drived slowly and tenderly, not rushing too quickly to the restaurant. He wanted to enjoy every minute with her and he even vowed to make her joyful throughout the evening, its like he's on a mission. His eyes turn to her and all he thought was how beautiful she looked when she's happy, its like her soul is projecting out and replacing her flesh, her expression is all too real and unique.

"Oh wow are we gonna dine here?" Opal said, shocked because they've Reached the venue for they're date tonight. Its a huge five star restaurant and its very popular in all of the country.

"Yup." Bolin smiled, he's acting like its no big deal. Her eyes shined to him with even more disbelief, how could she not be? This is the most expensive restaurant here and anyone who can get a reservation in this place can only be rich and wealthy people. Bolin was a middle class person so how? She thought of it for a moment and could not find the answer.

Bolin opened the right side of the car door and helped Opal step out of the vehicle. The smile on Opal was like a beacon to bolin, it signals him to amaze her tonight with even more surprises. You'd think he is doing this for their bet, but he really is doing this because he loves her.

"You look really pretty." He added. Guess that was the first compliment he gave for the night and Opal knows that there's many more to come. Before Bolin held out his elbow, Opal charged to him in slight panic.

"Wait, I'm a little nervous." She said with pure honesty.

"Me too. This is a date after all." He told. Easing the angst in the evening breeze. "I want to make you feel like the most amazing person tonight so don't worry." Bolin offered out his elbow, waiting for Opal's reply.

"I love you." She leaned in and kissed Bolin on his cheek and hooked her elbow to her date and together they sauntered all the way inside to the start of their merry night.


End file.
